


A Snowman's Kiss

by Fawn_Eyed_Girl



Series: Inuyasha Let It Snow Challenge 2020 [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Build a snowman, F/M, Romantic Fluff, Snow, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27947540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawn_Eyed_Girl/pseuds/Fawn_Eyed_Girl
Summary: When Inuyasha comes to fetch Kagome on a snowy day, she and Sota decide to have a little fun.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Series: Inuyasha Let It Snow Challenge 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050410
Comments: 34
Kudos: 93





	A Snowman's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or any of the characters from the manga and/or anime.
> 
> Hello everyone! This is a little surprise fic I wrote for [xFangHeartx's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX) [Let It Snow](https://xfangheartx.tumblr.com/post/636096039117570048/the-let-it-snow-challenge) challenge! I was super inspired by Kalcia’s [Inu snowman](https://kalcia.tumblr.com/post/636865640184086528/december-7-snowman-i-dont-think-inuyasha-is) that she posted today as part of that challenge, and she was gracious enough to let me write a little something to accompany it!
> 
> This story is dedicated to all of my friends--to everyone, really--who is having a rough time right now. I thought we could all use a little fluff, and I hope this story brightens your day. Love and hugs to you all ❤️☃️✨
> 
> Special thanks to [gribedli](https://gribed-li.tumblr.com/) and [Kalcia](https://kalcia.tumblr.com/) for your careful readthrough!

The snow had been falling at the shrine now for two days, and for two days, Kagome and Sōta had been stuck inside the house, watching the fat snowflakes falling on the courtyard. It was the first snowfall of the new year, and they still had a few days before they returned to school to start the winter term. 

Sōta loved watching the snowflakes, waiting for the moment that Mama would let them outside so he could make snow angels and a snow fort. The one benefit of the massive shrine property was that there would be plenty of snow, and Sōta planned to take every advantage of it.

Kagome, on the other hand, was _bored_. She’d come back from the Feudal Era with the intention of getting to see her friends, maybe catching up on some schoolwork, maybe going to the movies...trying to get in some 21st century Tokyo fun before Inuyasha came to get her. Instead, here she was, stuck in the house, watching the snow fall on yet another cold, blustery day.

She sighed. Of all the luck. She shifted around underneath the kotatsu, and leaned her head in her hands on the low table. The television was blaring softly in the background; her grandfather and brother were chattering away about something. Then she heard the screen door slam open, and closed, with a “Kagome!” bellowed by a gruff voice that told her exactly who’d arrived.

“Inu-onii-chan is here!” Sōta yelled, and took off for the genkan.

“Oi, runt,” Kagome heard Inuyasha say, “where’s your sister?”

And seconds later, there he was, holding her brother around his waist like a sack of rice. He tossed Sōta onto the ground, and Sōta laughed. 

Kagome’s eyes widened as she took in Inuyasha’s form. Snowflakes feathered in his hair, making it stand out against the light of the washitsu. His face was cherry red from the cold, and his robe was damp from the snow outside. When he saw she was staring at him, she could have sworn his face turned even redder, and he looked away with a small _harrumph_. Kagome sighed, but giggled as she watched him shake out his hair. 

So like a puppy.

An adorable, handsome, strong puppy. Kagome blushed at her sudden, heated thoughts, and had to look away.

“Inuyasha-kun,” Mama said, combing her fingers through his hair, “why don’t you sit under the kotatsu and get warm? It’s quite chilly out there.”

“Keh,” he scoffed, “I don’t get cold.”

“Then come outside and play with me!” Sōta begged. “Onee-chan won’t go out with me.”

Inuyasha looked down at Sōta. “Oh,” he said, his eyes gleaming, “she won’t, huh?” He grinned, his fangs dipping beneath his lower lip. “Let’s see about that.” He gave Sōta a nudge. “Go get your things on,” he said. “It really is cold out.” When Sōta scampered off to the genkan, Inuyasha turned to Kagome, his golden eyes blazing.

“Afraid of a little cold, ‘Gome?” he asked her, teasing. 

Kagome tossed her head. “Not a bit,” she replied. “It’s just boring to play outside with my little brother.”

Inuyasha leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. “Well,” he replied, “I’m here now. So why don’t you come outside and we’ll have some fun before we go back?”

“That sounds like a good idea, Kagome,” said Mama, “and tomorrow you’ll go back. It’s too cold and snowy today.”

“Ain’t snowing in my time, oba-san,” Inuyasha countered.

“It’s snowing here,” Mama said. “And that’s reason enough to not go back.”

Inuyasha scoffed, but his expression softened. “Fine,” he submitted. He stood up and held out a hand to Kagome. “Ready?” he asked her. 

Kagome took all of him in—his flashing eyes, his twitching ears, his fanged smirk, his strong arms—and a thought popped into her head. 

“Ready,” she said, holding out her hand in return and allowing Inuyasha to pull her to her feet.

Inuyasha tugged her along into the genkan, where Sōta had already pulled on his winter boots, his coat, a scarf, and gloves. The boys waited impatiently for Kagome as she put on her own coat and boots, and added a scarf, gloves, and earmuffs. Inuyasha opened the screen, and the three of them bounded out into the early evening snow. 

Kagome paused and looked up. The night sky was dark, but glowing pink from the way the snowflakes reflected on the lights of the city below. It was still snowing, but not as hard as before; the air was crisp, but not necessarily cold. Kagome’s shivers were more from anticipation than from the temperature outside.

Because...she had a plan. 

A wonderful, terrible plan.

If only she could execute it.

Inuyasha and Sōta were busy making and hurling snowballs at each other, yelping and shrieking and running around the courtyard. Kagome laughed, and the boys looked up at her, then at each other.

Then…

“GET HER!” Sōta roared, and he and Inuyasha promptly began making snowballs and throwing them at _her_.

Kagome screamed and took off, running around the courtyard, making and throwing snowballs as quickly as she could. And while Sōta was smaller and slower, Inuyasha obviously was not, and in no time at all he had caught up to her and was launching snowballs at her, laughing maniacally.

It was unfair, so unfair; Kagome felt the snow running down her neck, in her eyes, in her hair…

“ _Inuyasha, osuwari!_ ”

_CRASH!_

Inuyasha fell face first into the snow.

“Ah, what the _fuck_ , Kagome!” he shouted, sputtering and blithering as he ate the ice-cold snow. Kagome stood over him, doubled over with laughter, so pleased that her plan to get him to face-first in the snow had worked.

“How do _you_ like feeling snow down your shirt?” she chortled.

“Ah, fuck, you know I was only playing...I didn’t mean anything…”

 _Playing_.

“Yes, Inuyasha,” said Kagome slowly, another idea coming to her, “let’s _play_ some more.” She turned to her brother. “Sōta!” she called. “Get all the snow you can, and bring it over here, now!”

Sōta immediately obeyed, running around the courtyard and bringing heaps of snow over to Kagome. She promptly went to work, covering Inuyasha with snow, rolling him around until he was one big lump. She giggled the whole time as he swore and begged for her to stop.

“Oh, no,” she said. “You tried to tackle me, and now it’s my turn. I’m gonna turn you into a snowman, Inuyasha.” And she laughed at his frowns and choiceness of swear words. “You’re gonna be adorable,” she added, “so don’t worry about that.”

Inuyasha grew mysteriously quiet after that comment.

She and Sōta took their time, shaping him into a large round ball that they then rolled upright. They added to the bottom, rounding it out larger and larger, until Inuyasha was ensconced in two big white fluffy snowballs, with his head sticking out the top. He still protested, and kicked his feet around, but the truth? He could have freed himself anytime he wanted, yet...

Seeing the look on Kagome’s face as she and Sōta worked? How light she seemed? How much she was laughing, teasing him, teasing Sōta? When was the last time he’d seen her act so free, so unburdened by her mission?

If her rolling him around in the snow, if her building him up into a giant fucking snowman, if him being icy cold and his fangs feeling like they could chip at any moment...if all that meant that she could laugh, and have fun, and be easy, and carefree…

Then it was all worth it.

After what felt like hours (but was probably only a few minutes), Kagome and Sōta stood back to admire their handiwork. Inuyasha’s arms stuck out the sides, making perfect little snowman arms and hands, and he kept kicking his feet, so they were sticking out of the bottom, but really? 

Kagome had to admit: he looked pretty damn cute as a snowman.

His cheeks were red, and so was his nose. His fangs were flashing, and his claws were trying to slash the air, but his eyes twinkled and his ears twitched merrily. Kagome knew that as much as he protested? He secretly loved it. She knew this. 

Because she loved it, too.

“Sōta,” she said, “why don’t you run inside and get an extra scarf for Inuyasha?” Her eyes glinted. “After all, he’s gonna be out here all night.”

“Okay!” Sōta shouted, and turned and ran into the shrine house.

“Oi, Kagome,” said Inuyasha frantically, “you don’t really mean to leave me out here all night, do ya?”

Kagome stepped in front of him; he could feel her warm breath on his face. It smelled like warm vanilla, and sakura blossoms, and it made his cheeks heat up even more.

“Oh,” she said silkily, “I don’t know. I kind of like having you immobile.”

“What the _fuck_ does that me—”

Kagome stood up on her tiptoes, and pressed her lips to his.

The rush of heat that flooded Inuyasha’s body from Kagome’s kiss nearly made him come undone. Her mouth was warm—so fucking warm—and her lips massaged his so gently, he felt as though a spring breeze was caressing his face. Her hands had inched forward to grasp his own, and he felt her fingers trembling through her gloves. His entire body was heating through, as Kagome increased the pressure of the kiss. 

Inuyasha couldn’t help it; he pulled her to him, and as her body came into contact with his, and the snow, she lost her balance and tumbled forward. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her as he fell backwards, into the soft cushion of the snow, his lips still joined with hers. 

Now that he was free from the snowman, he wrapped his arms around her and gently stroked the seam of her lips with his tongue. Kagome moaned softly and granted him entrance. Her mouth seared him; she was hot, so hot, and she was lighting him up, from the inside out. 

And then her own tongue found its way into his mouth. And when she lightly stroked his fangs?

Inuyasha knew: he never, _ever_ , wanted to let her go.

But then...

“Inuyasha!” called a little voice. “I brought you a scarf!”

Kagome tried to move away, but Inuyasha only grunted and pulled her closer. She wasn’t going to get away just yet.

“Inu-onii-chan? Onee-chan?” 

“Inuyasha,” whispered Kagome, “my brother.”

“Fuck your brother,” he murmured, ghosting her lips, “I’ve got you, and I’m not giving you up just yet.”

A pile of snow hit them both square in the face. They yelped and leapt apart, Kagome scrambling off Inuyasha’s very wet, and now, very _warm_ , body.

“And _that_ ,” Sōta said, grinning as he put together yet another snowball, “is how you make a snowy _man_.”

Inuyasha sputtered, and grumbled, and got to his feet. He was ready to hurl the biggest snowball of all at Sōta, but then he saw Kagome, doubled over with laughter. When he saw her stand up, and her brilliant brown eyes caught the lights of the courtyard, and sparkled with the promise of what was to come, Inuyasha found that he didn’t care.

He might be a snowy man, yes. 

But, as he gathered up snow and threw it at Kagome, who shrieked and launched herself at him, he realized:

He also had a brilliant, fiery, snowy girl.

And he _loved_ that. 


End file.
